Baby Butter Otter
Baby Butter Otter is the youngest of the Otter kids, at two years of age. Though she speaks very little, she is kind and friendly in every way and is the main protagonist along with Peanut and Jelly. She can often be seen carrying a bottle. If there's one thing Butter loves to do, it is giggle. She doesn't generally speak in full sentences, but she is pretty articulate for her age and often mimics others' speech. She likes to play with Scootch Raccoon, who is possibly the same age as her but he is weaned and potty trained. Unlike Peanut, Butter has no issues with doing the "Noodle Dance." She generally happily and quickly joins the dance and often spins around on her bottom during dances. Despite being cute and beautiful and given the choice, Baby Butter would rather participate in "boyish" activities like her brother Peanut, rather than something like attending a tea party with her big sister Jelly and Pinch. She is extremely fond of splashing in puddles of mud. She's voiced by Gina Marie Tortorici Trivia *Butter is the only otter of the family to actually be brown like the real-life otter. *Unlike her brother and sister, she has dots for eyes like Doug, Stanley, and various characters in Jim Jinkins' shows. *If it's unknown why she's absent for some episodes, the reason why she's absent for Munchy's No Big Deal and Easy Pickings, it's probably she spending time with Mom or playing with Scootch. *Throughout the entire series they never celebrated Butter's birthday. *Although Mr Bigdog was the last character to speak in PB&J Otter, the last original character to speak out of every character was Butter. Jelly and Butter Jelly and Butter are both sisters and love each other alot. Jelly is the oldest daughter and Butter is the youngest daughter. Jelly and Butter think that they know each other. They sometimes hug in some episodes. They first hugged in A Tree Grows in Hoohaw because Jelly says that it makes her think of her sister. Mostly Jelly hugs Peanut. But Jelly and Butter are sisters that help each other out or think of each other when they're apart. Quotes "Hey." "Noodle!" "Yay-yay-yay!" "Glub-glub!" "Bubbles?" "Tee hee hee!" "Uh-Oh!" "Potty! Potty!" "I'd love to hear the character of my voice."- Gina Marie Tortorici Notable acts *Butter sometimes fight with Peanut and Jelly as shown in the Season 2 Finale, Kid Court. *The double length episodes of PB&J Otter did not (not even one of them) centered around Butter. *In This Little Light of Mine, Butter forgives Peanut and Jelly for not being nice to her and the lightning bug. * Butter quickly saved Wanda Raccoon from crashing her boat into the dock by ringing a bell in "Hooray for Peanut ". * The last lines in PB&J Otter were said by Butter who said, "Dabble!" *Butter told Peanut and Butter that she had to use the bathroom in A Very Surprising Party. *Sometimes in episodes Butter was a silent cameo. *Butter was the leader of The Funky Band. She later retired in The Singin' Kid *In You Can't Come In she was drinking her bottle the whole time. She must be thirsty or something. *Butter was nice to the Mole Family in "Follow Your Nose Parts 1 and 2", even though she didn't know them. *Butter took several items in the Otter Household in "Sherlock Otter." *She showed Peanut and Jelly that it was more fun to have a clubhouse with everyone instead of being alone. *She has an imaginary friend named "Buddy." *Jelly and Butter hug in A Tree Grows in Hoohaw. *Jelly and Butter are often seen helping out. *She loves playing with dirt and gooey stuff, leading Peanut and Jelly to search for "Good Clean Fun" for her. *In "Trading Places," Baby Butter is the only one who doesn't seem particularly rattled by sleeping somewhere unfamiliar. *In "Baby Butter's Bankie," Butter is attached to a blanket of hers. *In her final episode centered around her "Come Back, Mama," Baby Butter was worried about Opal going away until Peanut and Jelly taught her "The Come Back Mama Song." The song taught her that when mama goes away, she always comes back. *In "Thanks for the Giggle Melon," she allowed the others to play a game with her called "Pass the Butter, Please" in Part 2. *In "Hope Castle," Butter twice provides the others with the inspiration to build a sandcastle in Part 1 and Part 2. *Just like her big brother, Peanut, her bellybutton always shows up on her body throughout the series. *Butter was absent in Easy Pickings, and Munchy's No Big Deal. Likely she was present for all episodes in seasons 1 and 2 except for season 3. * She was the youngest of all Hoohawans. Category:PB&J Otter Characters Category:Main characters Category:Otters Category:Females Category:Mustelids Category:Kids Category:Girls Category:Babies Category:Butter Episodes Category:Peanut and Butter